The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of verbally reported date information. A calculator or other electronic apparatus is provided with means for indicating the date information. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which is capable of verbally reporting the month and date by operating a "DATE" key in a Normal mode, and also the year, month, and date, by operating the "DATE" key in a Set mode. When verbally reporting such data in English, the contents can be made as short as possible in the simplest sentence for easier recognition. If desired, the year information can also be verbally reported, and so this apparatus can be conveniently used as a "fully automatic calender".